Conventional web development processes require mechanisms such as JavaServer® Pages (JSP®), servlets, etc., to allow generation of HTML web pages. Even if templates are used to separate content, these known web development techniques require that HTML components be developed repeatedly, thereby driving up development costs. Further, when changes to business requirements dictate modifications to HTML pages relative to multiple custom web applications, additional development costs are incurred. In response to such changes to business requirements, multiple developers associated with the multiple custom web applications must manually change all pertinent web pages. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.